Wind And Speed
by LilSis0401
Summary: Ashley is a drag racing queen. Spencer is the best prize she has ever won. But, will she be able to keep her prize or will she race right past her?
1. Chapter 1

Street lights and headlights streamed by the black eclipse.

The sound of the engine humming, relaxing the driver. A favorite sound to the brunette.

The radio blasted music that wasn't being paid attention too. You couldn't concentrate on anything but the road in a race. If you did you were out.

The only thing you needed to look at was your navigation system and even then, you look down too long, your place is gone. The brunette's brown eye's flickered from the road to the navigation system and back up at the road. In just that split second the driver saw how close the finish line was. Now nothing could calm the pounding heart of the brunette.

Not the humming engine, not the star lit sky, not even the music.

The only thing that would calm the driver now would be to pass the finish line in one piece. And that's just what happened.

The car spun to a stop and people crowded the car cheering and whistling, those that won their bets did anyways. Those that lost, yelled and hollered cursing and flipping the driver off. The driver finally stepped out of the car to have a girl wrap her arms around the driver's slim body.

"Thank god you're ok. I thought you were a goner back at the Texaco gas station." The girl said.

"Spence you know they couldn't do anything. I'm too good." The driver said cockily.

"Ashley, that was SWEET! I have to ask though, where did you learn to drift! Seriously, you almost killed yourself slamming into that wall man!" Aiden said patting his friend on the back.

"Chill out, that was my first time." Ashley said, she brushed her long brown hair with her fingers and looked back at Spencer who still had fear in her eyes.

"Spence I'm fine, really." She said sympathetically. Spencer nodded and Ashley lifted her chin and pecked her lips, causing Spncer to smile. When the other drivers pulled up they were furious, none of them did anything more than just glare and mumble pushing people off of them. Ashley smiled and took Spencer's hand.

"You ready to go home?" She asked. Spencer nodded and the two got in the car Ashley just drove.

Spencer looked out the window and up at the stars which did not go unnoticed by Ashley.

"Beautiful huh?" She asked. Spencer turned and looked at Ashley.

"Yeah, I love a starry night." She replied. Ashley smiled to herself. "Oh, I thought you saw your reflection." She stated. She knew it was cheesy, but she was a cheesy romantic, so it fit. Spencer's eyes made their way back to Ashley and she smiled again, how she got so lucky she didn't even know, but she did, and she was glad she did too. It wasn't too long ago she had such a terrible life. Filled with drama and hatred, but now, it was easier, life was nice, it wasn't so scary, and she grew to love it. Her thoughts were broken by a warm hand snake across her leg and squeeze her thigh. Again she smiled and returned her gaze to Ashley, who was busily paying attention to the road.

For a drag racer, Ashley was definitely a safe driver, doesn't cut any turns, no passed red lights, waits for pedestrians, and yet when it was time for a race, all the rules just disappeared. They no longer existed. Spencer didn't mind though, as long as Ashley wasn't scratched up or hurt too badly, she was fine with it. She looked back down at the hand that ever so sneakily slid it's way further up her leg. Her smile grew and before Ashley did anything more she laced her finger's through the ever so sneaky hand.

When they reached a tall mansion Spencer sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said. Ashley smiled and nodded.

"I'll be there." She said happily. Just as Spencer didn't know how she got so lucky, Ashley had no clue as to how she got so lucky either. She watched a smile grow on Spencer's face and kissed her deeply before Spencer stepped out of the car. Spencer closed the door with the blue and green flames on it quietly so she still had a chance of sneaking back into her house and watched as Ashley drove off blowing her a kiss. Spencer smiled and turned around slowly making her way up to the house. She sighed and walked around to the side climbing up the crisscrossed pattern of wood that ended right under her window.

She struggled but eventually she made it in her room with just a small thud. Wiping herself off she sat on her bed and stared into the darkness. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for about another hour, so she thought about the outfit she would wear tomorrow, she thought about the race, she thought about the guys Ashley raced against, and worried about how much stronger and taller they were compared to Ashley . Sure you didn't want to mess with Ashley, but that was at school, out on the streets she knew Ashley was not going to win a fight with those guys.

tucking some hair behind her ear, she got changed for bed, knowing she'd only get about six hours of sleep. It was better than nothing though, and she was not going to complain, she at least got to see her girlfriend before bed. That made it all worth while. Slipping on her flannel P.J. bottoms and throwing on an old skinny strap tank-top, she snuggled under the blankets and hugged her little bear Ashley won for her at a carnival when they first met. One last smile slipped on her face and she eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Spencer waited in her living room to get a text from Ashley telling her that she was in her drive-way. Earlier Ashley called to offer a ride and of course Spencer agreed. She loved getting rides, plus she got to step into school with one of the most beautiful girls. She jumped as the vibrations of her cell phone pulsed on her skin. She smiled as she read the text.

'What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Spencer is the sun, or well something like that. I'm out front.' She closed her phone and walked out the front door.

"Hey beautiful. How was your sleep?" Ashley asked as soon as the door to her car opened.

"Peaceful, so where are we going for breakfast?" Spencer asked while buckling her seat belt.

"Where ever you want." Ashley answered. Spencer smiled, closed her door, and leaned over to peck Ashley's cheek.

"How about I-hop?" She asked. Ashley smiled, and looked a little dazed as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Ok, sounds good to me." she laced her fingers with Spencer's and kissed the top of her hand.

"So do you plan on racing today?" Spencer asked while eating her pancakes.

"Depends, if there's something you want to do, then no. You come first." Ashley stated. She finished her bacon and moved on to her sausage. She was a meat person where Spencer ate little to no meat. She was just raised by a vegetarian mother so she never got to eat meat. When she met Ashley she tried her very first type of meat. The corndog, and instantly fell in love, it was at the carnival, same place Ashley won Spencer that stuffed bear.

"Not really, but I'd rather you not go and throw yourself out there." Spencer said. She was still worried Ashley would get hurt, she never stopped worrying. But she also knew Ashley was an amazing driver.

"Ok how about this, tonight we go to the beach have dinner and watch he sunset. Sound good?" Ashley offered. Spencer smiled, this would be the first time in a long time that Ashley wanted to Spend her night not looking for a race. Maybe she was finally growing tired of it. Spencer nodded.

"Sounds perfect." She said. She was glad she woke up an hour before school. This way she got to have breakfast with her girlfriend and still have time to just sit back and enjoy her company. It was the perfect day.

The two sat in comfortable silence on the way to school. Each off in their own worlds that both dealt with what they wanted to do during dinner. When they pulled up to the parking lot they saw their friends sitting at a table discussing something. Ashley turned to Spencer who was unbuckling her seat belt. She took Spencer's hand and kissed he top of it getting Spencer's attention. They smiled at each other and finally they kissed. A warm loving lingering kiss that they put all their love into. When they pulled apart they sat with their heads resting on each other.

"You're so perfect." Ashley whispered. Spencer smiled and pecked her girlfriend once more before exiting the car.

"Hey guys," Ashley said sitting next to her friend Aiden.

"Hey Ash, so you have a good time at the party last night?" He asked.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, I went to a party, that Aiden threw cus of my win last night." Ashley explained. She knew Spencer would have wanted to go if she told her but she also knew that Spencer already would have gotten very little sleep.

"Oh, well why didn't I know?" Spencer asked.

"I thought, Ashley would have told you." Aiden said guilt written on his face. Spencer looked at Ashley hurt.

"I didn't want you to loose even more sleep because of me. I knew that if you went you probably wouldn't get any sleep at all." Ashley explained. Spencer still felt lied to though.

"Well who all was there?" She asked.

"Um, I think I saw a few people that went here. I know David's crew was there." Aiden said. Ashley gave Aiden the death glare and Spencer got angry quick.

"David's crew? As in David Grier, as in Carmen Grier, aka, your ex?" Spencer said, she rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Spencer, Spencer! I didn't even talk to her." Ashley yelled after her.

"Thanks." Ashley said to Aiden sarcastically. She got up and ran after Spencer before Spencer wouldn't even listen to her.

"Spencer wait!" Ashley pleaded. Spencer continued walking until she was jerked back.

"What." She yelled. Ashley still held Spencer's wrist but was bent over leaning on her knee gasping for air.

"Spencer please…don't be like this…you…know nothing happened, why don't you trust me?" Ashley said through gasps. She never understood why Spencer got so jealous, she gave her no reason to be. Spencer thought for a second.

"I do trust you, I just don't trust her." She explained. Sam's eyes saddened.

"But that shouldn't matter you should know that I won't do anything even if she tries. Spencer I only want you." Ashley said. She wanted to say 'I love you' but Spencer hadn't said it, plus it would make her seem like the softie, and if people found out that she loved this girl then they would know that Spencer is the biggest weakness she has. Spencer stood still but her body jerked when the bell rang.

"I have to go." She said walking off. Sam's eyes never stopped showing her sadness. They showed even more now, since the two had the same first hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sry origanally i wrote the characters as Samantha/Sam and Miley sorry for the confusion but Sam is Ashley and Miley is Spencer if there are anymore mix ups sry again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully i fixed the names! sry guys!!!!**

So she walked by herself to Math and sat in her desk which sat three seats behind and one seat to the left of Spencer's, the perfect view. Before the second bell rang she took out her phone and texted Spencer.

'Does this mean no dinner plans?' She watched as Spencer read her text and smile which made Ashley smile in return. Her eyes shot down at her desk when Spencer looked behind her to see if she was looking. And as fast as she was Spencer still caught her in the act.

'I don't know maybe.' was the text Ashley got back. The next one she got said

'If I feel like it.' Ashley smiled and looked up at Spencer, she saw her sparkling blue eyes. She definitely loved this girl, there was no way out of that. Ashley sent a text back with the words she had been dieing to tell Spencer for the last week but she had been to chicken. But this came so easy all she had to do was type.

'I love you' and hit send, and she did exactly that. Spencer's head whipped back at Ashley with an are you serious look. But she never got Ashley's eyes. She just saw her looking down at her desk playing with one of the edges of the holes on her jeans and her cheeks turn a really dark shade of pink.

'Really?' Spencer texted back. Ashley blushed even more and looked up at Spencer who couldn't control her smile.

'Yea, I would have said it to your face, I mean I've been trying to for the past couple days but I just, I got nervous and scared and thought you wouldn't-' Ashley typing was cut off by a text from Spencer. She saved her message so she could go back to it and read Spencer's.

'I love you too.' Ashley's face brightened and her head shot up to look at Spencer. Her heart pounded as if she was so close to the finish line, almost there with nothing to calm her down. She went back to her text and by now the bell had rung so she had to shorten it up.

'say it back. But I do love you with all my being.' she finally sent it and watched as Spencer read it. She saw Spencer smile and lay her head on her desk in total relaxation and content. Ashley smiled to herself and put her phone away.

"Alright class today I need you to open your books to page 22 and if you didn't bring your book share with a partner." The teacher said. Ashley was about to take full advantage of this opportunity she stood up and walked over to Spencer who gave her a questioning look.

"May I help you?" Spencer asked. Ashley looked at her confused but Spencer rolled her eyes. "Sit, I was kidding." She said.

"Well your so bipolar I couldn't tell." Ashley joked as she sat. Spencer playfully hit her and Ashley playfully hit Spencer back.

"Hey," Spencer said poking Ashley's side. Ashley jumped and poked Spencer back and sneakily slid her other hand up her skirt and ran her finger across Spencer's underwear making a gasp escape her lips and her eyes to close. When she re-opened them her pupils seemed to have grown.

"That's not fair." She said in a whiny voice. Ashley smiled and turned herself so she was facing Spencer completely and leaned next to her ear.

"I'm sorry, I'll do more at dinner." She whispered. Spencer smiled and blushed.

"Ok?" Ashley asked more loudly. Spencer nodded her cheeks darkening. "Ok, miss bipolar lets do our work huh." Ashley said.

"Ugh." Spencer scoffed taking Ashley's pencil. Ashley laughed as she tried to get it back from Spencer.

"Girls be civil or don't work together." The teacher scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Ashley said with a fake lisp. Spencer giggled and looked down at her book. Ashley smiled and looked in Spencer's direction.

Class ended and Spencer was gathering her things while Ashley went back to her assigned seat.

"Excuse me," She heard above her as she picked up her bag. She looked up to see Carmen.

"What do you want?" Ashley said her voice hostile.

"I was just wondering if you were going to race Blaze tonight." She asked her eyes wandering over every piece of flesh on Ashley's body.

"Uh, I uh, I don't know, I made plans already." Ashley said. Spencer stood a few feet away her arms crossed.

"Too bad, I was going to give the winner a prize." Carmen whispered in Ashley's ear. Ashley scoffed.

"Sorry hun, but I can get a surprise every night if I wanted." Ashley whispered back. Carmen shot Spencer a disgusted look and returned her gaze to Ashley.

"Whatever, you're missing out." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of class. Ashley rolled her eyes and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Ashley asked Spencer.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Spencer asked. "Ugh Carmen offering but me not taking. But she did invite me to a race so I was thinking," Ashley paused and looked over at Spencer who sighed. She smiled and wrapped her arm around her.

"Babe, I'm only kidding. I only want to spend tonight with you." She said. Spencer smiled and leaned into the hug.

"I love you." she said her head bouncing slightly on Ashley's shoulder.

"I love you too. Man I'm so glad I can say that without worrying." Ashley admitted. Spencer smiled widely and wrapped her arm around Ashley, and blissfully they walked to second hour. "Hey Aiden," Spencer said as she sat next to him.

"Hey Spencer hey Ashley, I see you two made up." Aiden said.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Ashley said. She sat behind Spencer and played with her hair for a while. She absolutely loved the Blond waves, they were just so perfect her eyes did a lot too. The perfect shade of blue, not to dark but not too light. Her thoughts were broken when she saw Spencer try and crack her neck with no success.

"Neck hurt?" Ashley asked. Spencer nodded and Ashley gladly started to give Spencer a shoulder massage. She did her best to lean forward and kiss Spencer's shoulder gently and sweetly.

"Aw lesbian love, you gotta love it." Aiden said. Ashley smiled and with one hand moved all the hair on Spencer's right shoulder to the left and she kissed her neck again gently and sweetly. "Ashley, stop, we're still in school." Spencer whispered. Ashley stopped but not without one last peck to the shoulder. "Sorry." She said. Spencer blushed when she saw Aiden's face. His blank stare was directed straightly at her and only her.


End file.
